ifhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
United Provinces of China
The United Provinces of China was set up in 1865, after defeating the Taiping Rebellion. It was set up by Li Hongzhang, ex-officer of Qing. Background The Southeast Provinces was originally ruled by Qing directly before they declared independence. Many revolt took part here, since the major population contributor here was Han, not Manchu. The South Ming, exile government of Ming Dynasty after being perished by Qing, continued counter attacking here. After defeating the Taiping Rebellion, the Han generals gained their power and soon became warlords. Although they listened to the Qing government, the Qing officers couldn't do whatever they wanted in above provinces since they were controlled by Zeng Guopan, Li Hongzhang and Zuo Zongtang. History The United Provinces of China was established in 1865, aiming returning the entire China back to Hans' rule. Set up: 1865 The United Provinces of China (UPC) was set up as an union, as they called "聯省自治 (Self-governance United Provinces, LianShengZiZhi)". The Qing government, surprised and nervous since the most important provinces declared indepedence, declared that they were rebellion. Revolutionary Wars: 1865~1870 Zuo Zongtang declared his support to Qing government, and refused to declare independence. The Qing government immediately sent 400,000 Eight Banners Army to attack the UPC, supporting Zuo Zongtang. The highest council of UPC decided to defeat Zuo Zongtang first, since Zuo Zongtang was much powerful then the Qing Army. They gave up Shandong but concentrated the New Army, and attacked Fujian, which was controlled by Zuo Zongtang. They soon surrouned Fuzhou, capital of Fujian, and sieged it. It ended up with UPC defeat since Zuo Zongtang's navy used massive firepower to block the attackers from attacking the city. The marines of Zuo's navy also flanked the UPC army with Zuo's Army. Knowing the situation, Beiyang navy from Shanghai immediately travelled to Fuzhou. They persuaded the Nanyang navy to join their side, and since Nanyang Navy was set up by Zeng Guopan, they accepted. Losing naval support, Zuo Zongtang fled to Beijing, later to Xinkiang against Russian influence, and never asked anything about UPC. Later the UPC army defeated the Qing army, unconquered Shandong, and even sieged Tianjin. The Emperor escaped to Rehe. The Western Powers decided to form an alliance to attack UPC because a strong China would affect their expansion in Asia. They landed in Macau with 35,000 soldiers and 250 guns. Their battleship purposely passed via East Taiwan but not Taiwan Strait. They captured Guangzhou, but army in Hong Kong surprise attacked Macau. Later due to the recognition of UPC by US, the Western Powers soon retreated. Ceasefire and be Recognized: 1870~1880 The UPC knowing that they could not really conquer the entire China since they got much less capital than Qing, the started negotiating, resulted in Qing recognizing their independence and pay them 25M per year. Later, the Qing and UPC got another plan - UPC admitted Qing as their ruler, but in fact they were independent, just like Canada treat Queen Elizabeth as their leader. Qing instead, paid them 50M per year. Flag The 10-angle stars mean the 10 provinces, red means the blood of the revolutionists, yellow means the Han race and blue means democracy. Politics All affairs are debated in Nanking National Council. Each province, Nanking City and Shanghai City send one representative, together 12, to the council. Administration It is made up of 13 provinces, subdividing into 253 districts and 2 direct control cities. Culture The culture is same as China. They use Chinese canlander and celebrate Chinese festivals. They also celebrates their independence day. Category:Wechseln Scenario Nations Category:China Superpower Category:Wechseln 1865